


His Songbird

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Original WorkRelationship: Minotaur(Mirrus)/readerRequest: I haven’t seen you write for any minotaur’s yet. It would be nice to see your take on a maiden who sings when sent to be killed by a minotaur and he fall in love with her and they run away together.AN: This is the song I used for the singing part. Its gorgeous and I thought the meaning was pretty in line with the story 😊Songbird by Moulettes:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SGdcoRafHU
Relationships: Minotaur/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	His Songbird

Struggling, you tried everything in your power to wriggle out of the guards arms as they carried you down into your doom.   
“Please, no, don’t.” You scream, thrashing helplessly against them. They had tossed men who were a lot stronger and tougher than you were down here with little issue.   
Soon enough, you came to a wooden door with metal bars covering it, like a cell.   
A third guard from behind stepping in front with keys. He opened several locks and the door, allowing the other two to shove you forward and into the labyrinth.   
You managed to catch yourself on your hands and knees. To your surprise, it wasn’t dark. You had expected pitch black, but there were torches lit and mounted on stone walls. Surely someone didn’t come down to light them?   
Before you could think any more, a loud bell made you jump and spin only for the guards to slam the door shut and you could hear the clicks of the locks.   
Why had they rang a bell?   
The answer struck you immediately.   
To summon the minotaur. To tell it that there was a new person. It was a dinner bell.   
Scrambling to your feet, you ran without thinking. You didn’t check around corners as you skidded around them, your heard racing. Your heartbeat was too loud in your ears to even hear if it was chasing you.   
Around corners, not even keeping track of where you had came from or where you were going, you shot through the maze blindly. 

\------time skip --------

As time past, you became tired and sore. And hopeless. There was no way you were getting out of here. You had no weapon, and the creature was double your size.   
Quiet.   
The worst thing was the silence. And as you gave up, you might as well fill these dark halls with a little bit of light before it came for you.   
the only melody you could think of was one you had adored since you were a child. 

“Never, Never, Never had so far to travel  
Through the dust and the gravel  
And through the green forest that covers the land.  
And that is what is always calling me onward  
Leave you only with fondness  
And thanks for your kindness as I take both your hands.  
A beautiful songbird is singing to me  
So sweet and so bonnie is she  
That the flowers turn to greet her  
And if I were to meet you tomorrow  
For the very first time  
Would you me a true lover of mine?”

You wondered through the hallways, your voice bouncing beautifully off the walls as you waited. 

“Never, never, never had so much to utter  
But a spell in the gutter can work on the tongue  
Keep it still in the head  
We could talk the back legs off all of the horses  
In all of the stables and I wish I were able  
And I wish I could stay  
But a beautiful songbird is singing to me  
So sweet and so bonnie is she  
That the flowers turn to greet her  
And if I were to meet you tomorrow  
For the very first time  
Would you me a true lover of mine?”

Swaying, you allowed the music to sway your body, not noticing the eyes that followed you. But with no anger or malice. He followed you, trying not to alert you of his presence.

“Never, never, never had so much to offer  
So why must we suffer  
And why must it always feel this hard?  
When the sun is out the grass is greener  
The sweet pea and camelia  
The moss and the blossom that maketh your bed.  
A beautiful songbird is singing to me  
So sweet and so bonnie is she  
That the flowers turn to greet her  
And if I were to meet you tomorrow  
For the very first time  
Would you me a true lover of mine?”

You hummed the last little bit, looking around, waiting for the creature to come for you, but it never did. 

\------------------ time skip -----------  
You didn’t know how long you had been down here. There was no sunlight to tell you night and day.   
But the strangest thing had been happening.   
You had started finding food, and some blankets, scattered around the maze. You were sure they were places you had been before, and yet bread would suddenly appear there. You hummed away to yourself, singing when you felt like it.   
There was some water that seemed to come from rain drains outside that lead through the walls. You would catch it in your hand and drink when you could.   
The only time you didn’t was when you were eating or sleeping.   
You never woke feeling well rested, but always on edge. And yet danger never seemed to find you. If you hadn’t seen the shadow of the creature, you might have thought it didn’t exist.   
And then there were the notes. Scribbled of bits of parchment, they begged you to sing more. They referred to you as Songbird.   
Every note, you obliged, purely out of curiosity to see what would happen. But nothing ever did. 

Walking around, you hummed to yourself until you heard a loud slam of a door. Loud voices boomed through the maze.   
“Find the beast. And the girl. It’s let her live. Kill them both if you can. But make sure the beast is dead. It cant feed her if its dead.” A voice commanded and another slam.   
You felt yourself freeze.   
So much information was thrown at you in such a short amount of time.   
The creature had… let you live?   
Of course you were curious why it didn’t come for you, but you assumed it might like to play with its meals. But that didn’t explain the bread, and the blankets.   
You kept your distance, managing to evade the man a few times by the skin of your teeth. You didn’t know why you now wanted to live. Your singing was your invitation of death, so why was this different?   
And then you heard it.   
It sounded like a scream mixed with a roar. It was so deafening that you pressed your hands over your ears and leaned against the wall.   
Had he found the creature?   
A few loud whines of pain before a loud thud.   
it wasn’t too far from you, only a few corners away by the sounds of it. Curiosity drove you to run towards the sound, only skidding to a stop when you noticed something on the ground.   
String.   
A long piece of string.   
It came around the corner and disappeared around the one at the other side. You were certain there had never been string here before.   
Footsteps met your ears, making you jump and scramble away.   
Hiding around the corner, you watched the man walking beside the string and following it round. He had used it to track where he was going. You could follow him, find the door and get out. But you did that mean you were free?   
It was a question you didn’t want to answer, considering he had been ordered to kill you if he saw you.   
Another question dawned in your mind. Where did the string lead to?   
Taking your chances, you silently crept up and peaked around the corner, making sure he was gone before following the string in the other direction.  
Soft grunts and whines met your ears. Following them and the string, you came to a corner.   
Peaking around, you saw it fully for the first time.   
It sat against the wall, breathing heavily. It tried to move, to sit up a little but a whine left its throat and it sunk back down.   
As the legends had said, it was half man, half bull. But it wasn’t as cut and dry. There was no clear place where the bull ended and the human began. The same short black fur covered its whole body, and the best you could distinguish was that its torso, legs, arms and feet were human in shape, it had hoofed feet.   
Its snout was shorter than a normal bulls head, with slightly bigger eyes and larger horns in its head.   
With ragged clothes covering its body, you saw blood dripping from its side.   
You took cautious steps around the corner, approaching it like you were approaching a wild animal. Which it was.   
It didn’t notice you as you approached. The string was cut, the dead end pointing to the injured creature.   
You dropped to your knees a little closer to it than you would have liked as you tried to see its injuries.   
A large hand grabbed your wrist, making you gasp and flinch away.   
“Run, songbird.” A gruff, strained voice told you, making your gaze snap from the hand to the creature. Eyes brimming with intelligence shone back at you.   
Songbird?   
The realization dawned on you. It, he, had been the one leaving you notes, who had provided you with food and who had left you blankets.  
you owed him your life.   
Settling on your decision, you shook your head before looking around. On the ground to the right was a knife.   
Picking it up, you barely had it in hand when you heard a grunt and the grip tightened painfully around your wrist.   
“Im not going to hurt you.” You said quickly, realizing what he had thought. The minotaur didn’t believe you, his eyes set on the knife. “I promise.”   
Slowly, his grip on your wrist let go and his hand fell limply onto his lap.   
Standing, you looked back at the end of the strong. Picking it up, you kept close to the wall, the knife scrapping on the stone and leaving a line. You kept the line low, about at your waist, and not consistent as you followed the rope a little way back. Once you thought it was a good distance, you took it down a different set of corridors.   
When he followed the rope back with guards, he would not find the minotaur, but instead a dead end.   
Throwing it down once you felt a small tug, you followed your own markings back to the creature.   
When you came back, he was whining in pain, hands clutching his side. His eyes were squeezed closed as he tried to move but fell back with a grunt.   
“Is there somewhere safe?” You ask, alerting him to your presence. Apparently, he hadn’t expected to see you again. He stared at you, frozen in place for a moment.   
“yes.” He breathed.   
“If I help you, could you show me?” You take a step close, ringing your hands together due to your nerves.   
This was the creature that should have killed you. There was no reason for him not to now.   
“yes.” Again, he answered but this time with a grunt.   
Tucking the knife into your skirt, you walked up to him.   
Slowly, you looped his arm over your shoulder. Counting to three, you used all your strength to pull him to his feet. They buckled a few times as he cried out in pain. But soon he was standing.   
With small hand gestures, he guided you through the maze which he seemed to know like the back of his hand. Until you came to a dead end.   
You were about to question him, until he pressed on a set of bricks that shifted and opened like a hidden door.   
Stepping inside, you found a little room.   
the room was barely the size of a standard room in the village, with a small area in the corner with a blanket on. A bed?  
There was also a pipe on the walls, similar to the ones you collected water from, but he had a bucket sitting underneath it with some water already in there.   
On the far right wall seemed to be the end of a shook, a chunk of bread sitting below it.   
items were piled up in the corner, and the first thing you saw was clothes.   
He pushed away from you and stumbled towards the makeshift bed, collapsing on the floor there.   
You carefully closed the hidden door over then grabbed the clothes.   
Approaching him, you fell to your knees beside the creature. The wound was in his right side, which was thankfully the side closest to you.   
You dabbed at the area, trying to clean up some blood. Apparently, he hadn’t been expecting that.   
He growled at you, one which made you shake a little as scrambled away.   
Now you were locked in a room with a hurt creature.   
not daring to provoke him, you kept your eyes on the ground.   
“Im sorry.” A voice whispered to you, making you look up at him. You hadn’t realized how human his eyes were, or perhaps you just found them easy to read.   
“Its okay. I was just trying to clean up the wound.” You explain, hoping it might persuade him to let you do it again.   
He nodded, his head lying back.   
“I wont hurt you, songbird. But that doesn’t mean Im tame.” He suddenly says, making you smile a little with the nickname he gave you. You chose not the look closer at the meaning of his words. He had killed, you knew that much. But if you were locked down here, you weren’t sure if you could keep your sanity too.   
It dawned on you that perhaps, your sanity had been kept by him.   
“Would you let me help you?” you ask, inching closer.   
There was a pause before he responded.   
“Only if you sing.”   
It was such an odd request, but you were happy to oblige him.   
You knelt back beside him, singing to him as you worked. You used your hand to scoop some water and wet the clothe every now and again. The good thing was the wound had stopped bleeding.   
Once the wound was clean, you looked up to him, only to find his eyes were closed. As if he were sleeping.   
You took a blanket and lay it across him before lying down just on the bed a little so you weren’t on the cold ground. You never in a million years thought you would find it as easy to fall asleep next to the creature who was meant to kill you. 

\---------------time skip ---------------  
The guards were getting angry.   
You darted in the door, closing the door behind you.   
Mirrus was in front of you in a second, checking you over.   
Ever since you had fallen asleep by his side, you two had been inseparable. The massive minotaur was actually a completely sweetie to you. He made sure you had enough blankets when you slept, and when food was put down the vents, he gave you the most. But the food had gradually became less and less but thankfully the water stayed the same.   
You knew you had to get out soon, while you both still had a chance. You told him about Revolta.   
It was a city you had heard of a long time ago. It was taboo to talk about, because that was where beasts and monsters lived.   
no one dared go to war with the city because it was filled with orcs, goblins, dwarfs and elves who would always win in a fight.   
You had heard of humans who lived there, who ran away with lovers or friends they wished to save. As long as a monster was willing to vouch for you, you would be safe.   
And that was where you planned to take Mirrus.  
As he healed, you told him your plan. He had been unsure at first, much to your surprise.   
“I thought you would want to leave?” You ask, unable to imagine a life within these walls.   
“I do. But Ive never been outside before.” He tells you with a shrug as you change the bandage.   
“Never?” you repeat, pulling back to look at him with confusion. “You’ve never seen a sunrise? Or the sky? Or-“   
“No.” he cuts you off a little sharply, pulling away and standing to tuck the bandage in with his back to you. “Im a monster, [y/]. We aren’t meant to live as humans.”  
“Youre not a monster to me.”   
Your words had broken him, and he had agreed to help you escape and come with you. But if you were given any trouble for what he was on the outside, he would run.   
You didn’t plan on letting him get far.   
In truth, you adored the minotaur. You wanted to take him away from the life he told you about. The one where he was tossed in a maze and left to die, constantly tormented by screams whenever someone looked at him.   
You couldn’t deny he had killed people before, but he hadn’t known any better. He had spared you, and that seemed to be the first time he allowed a human to wonder his maze without fear.   
His human in his maze.   
His songbird.   
The name was not lost, and he would ask you to sing as much as he could. Even just humming seemed to calm him.   
You both packed some bags with food and blankets. Water would have to wait for now. But on the final ‘night’, you cuddled into him in search of warmth. He had offered it with open arms, keeping you close the entire night.   
When you awoke, he was already up, prepared.  
He led you through the maze to the main door. You were about to ask what his plan was for getting through the door, when he suddenly charged at it, his head bowed.   
His horns made short work of the door as he barrelled through the wood.   
You followed quickly, grabbing his hand before he could pause. You knew your way through the castle from when you had been dragged in.   
Some guards spotted you both, but they were far to scared to intervene, instead running to their superiors. You knew that there was a door that lead out through the kitchen because you had known a delivery man who had nearly been beheaded for not using it. and thankfully, you had seen the kitchen when you had been taken.   
It was night time, so no kitchen staff were there, meaning you could run through the room, grabbing the odd fruit and food that was on the side and stuffing it in your bag. A waterskin was on the side, which you quickly grabbed before leaving the kitchen and seeing a large wooden door.   
Thankfully, Mirrus wasn’t needed for this as you unhook the latch and fell out into the cool night air.   
The back of the castle had a small pool of water, which you ran over to and filled the waterskin. Mirrus hissed for you to hurry, but then fell silent mid sentence.   
you looked up, afraid he had seen someone, but he was staring at the sky.   
At the moon.   
It dawned on you that he had never seen it before. In fact, this whole time running through the castle had been new to him, but he could stop and look.   
“Mirrus.” You rushed to him, taking his hand. “I promise we’ll stop and look at the moon, but we need to get out of here first.”   
Mirrus snapped from his daze with a nod, and he followed you away from the castle.   
By the time you fled into the town, the castle was on full alert. By the time you were near the edge of the town, there were patrols on the outskirts.   
You lead him through the streets. You could tell he wanted to stop, his head snapping to everything he had never seen before. Shop fronts, houses, carts, horses, the list goes on.   
But you continued to pull him, knowing you didn’t have long. You never felt at home here, so the idea of escaping with him was a dream come true.  
Reaching the outside of the village, you felt your heart drop when you heard the guards raising the alarm near where you were. Looking to the right, you could see a few beginning to circle the perimeter of the town.   
“When I say ‘now’, we have to run.” You whisper to Mirrus. “Run into the woods, don’t stop or look back. Just follow me.”   
Mirrus’ nostrils flares before he gave a sharp nod. He instantly understood that this meant running for your life.   
“I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.” He vowed, his eyes filled with sincerity that made you smile at him despite the situation.   
Looking at the guards, you waited till they were turned the other way before saying “Now.”   
The two of you bolted. You had a feeling Mirrus was holding back as he ran, keeping just behind you, because you were sure he could out run you.   
You heard commotion behind, one guard shouting to the other if they had just seen anything. Then you heard armour clanking as they ran to check.   
But you and Mirrus were well beyond their grasp in that thick armour, and the woods were too dense to try ride horses through.   
You didn’t take a chance, you couldn’t risk it. Instead, you lead him further and further, until you came to a thin footpath that was only used by a select few.   
Slowing to a walk, you looked back to him. You were panting, but smiling widely.   
“We just need to keep going a little longer. Make sure we’ve lost them.” You nod up the path. Mirrus had barely broken a sweat, and seemed concern with you, but nodded nonetheless.   
You both walked for a few hours, until the moon was low in the sky. Nothing too much was said, for fear it would lead someone to you.   
Mirrus suggested stopping several times, his eyes on you nervously. But you declined every time, until you were limping a little from sore feet.   
“We should stop. You need to rest.” Mirrus grabbed your arm, tugging you back.   
“No, not yet. Its not too far from here.” You shake your head, grabbing his hands and pulling him along.   
you knew he was tired, you both were. But you wanted him to see it for the first time from the most amazing place.   
Steering off the path, you glanced back and offered him a smile of encouragement.   
Mirrus followed behind you, occasionally tripping over his hooves on the uneven ground. You found it funny that he could run and not so much as stumble, but walking proved difficult.   
You continued until you reached the end of the forest. You could hear the waves crashing before you saw the edge of the cliff, and the wind picked up through the trees but it wasn’t unpleasant.   
The view was as amazing as you remembered it.   
the cliff looked out over the ocean that disappeared into the horizon. The moon light bounced off the waters in a brilliant white that made you smile as you smelt the sea air.   
Turning to Mirrus, you saw him frozen behind you. His mouth was slightly open, his arms hanging limply by his side as he stared out across the water. He stepped forward, his eyes falling to the edge of the cliff as he inched forward to look over the edge. The trees only stopped a few meters from the vast drop. You were thankful the wind was blowing towards you both. You wouldn’t have liked Mirrus looking over the edge with the wind blowing him off balance.   
You allowed him a moment to drink up the view as you pulled you bag off your back and went to a near by tree.   
The moon was starting to set in the north, which was to your far right, meaning the sun would rise to your left in an hour or so.   
Taking out one blanket, you placed it down on the cold floor and kneeled on it before calling to Mirrus.   
He was pulled from his trace, his gaze snapping back to you. Smiling, you nodded to the blanket and he instantly understood.   
he came to your side and sat on the blanket, almost immediately slouching against the tree as he let out a soft grunt.   
You took out the other blanket and laid it over you both. You used your feet to keep it down and Mirrus quickly cottoned on.   
“Are we safe here?” He asks, his eyes darting into the forest.   
“Yes, and no. We have passed the kingdoms borders, so they cant do anything to us here. And theres always a threat of strangers. But I don’t think they’ll come this close to the cliff edge. Plus im sure they wont take you on.” You giggle, playfully nudging his elbow with your own as you tried to lighten the moon.   
It seemed to work as Mirrus rested his head against the tree and the tension seemed to leave his shoulders.   
You cuddled into his side, draping your arm over his torso. He was quick to return your affections, his arms wrapping around you and you instantly revelled in the warmth he provided.   
For a while, the two of you sat there in a comfortable silence.   
You allowed him to drift off with his chin on your head but you stayed up, waiting. You would wake him the second first light came.   
His heart beat was soothing to listen to as you dreamed of the life you were hopeful to find in Revolta. Somewhere Mirrus could be accept and embraced in the community, where he could live as a person without being chained to a wall like an animal.   
Perhaps a little house or cottage, with a fire place and soft furnishings.  
You vowed to bake for him, to show him a number of meals and cakes that would satisfy his taste buds. You couldn’t help but your lip tug at the thought.   
You wanted to show him what its like to live, not just survive.   
Soon, you noticed the familiar glow in the horizon.   
“Mirrus.” You moved slightly, waking him. He jumped, immediately looking around for threat. You couldn’t but giggle as you reach up, cupping his cheek to calm him. He took a few deep breaths, but melted into your touch.   
“Its sunrise.” You move his head to look at the soft blue and yellow hues started to fill the black sky.   
You cuddled back into his chest, allowing him a chance to simply enjoy it.   
As the sun rose, the sky was vibrate with colours you were unsure if Mirrus had ever even seen before. Pinks and violets mixed with yellow and oranges accompanied the rising sun. The sea seemed to calm, and mirror the sunrise with its fantastical colours.   
You felt Mirrus turn his head, so you pulled back to check he was okay.   
Apparently, that was exactly what he had hoped for as he leaned down, kissing you.   
Smiling, you returned the affection while gently rubbing his chest. He pulled back before nuzzling into your neck, letting out a small huff and content sigh.   
“We still have a long day ahead of us. But we will hopefully be in Revolta before sunset tonight.” You tell him, explaining why you wanted to continue despite both being tired still.  
“Can we watch it?” Mirrus pulled back. “The sunset?”   
“Of course.” You smile, enjoying the excitement in his eyes.   
Mirrus stood up, the blanket falling off his lap as he did so. He then extended a hand to you and helped you get up as well, kissing the top of your head. You rubbed his snout before starting to gather and pack things away.   
You let Mirrus watch the waves while you did this, considering he might not see them for a little bit since Revolta was more inland after this.   
When you were done, you called out his name.  
He turned, and you reached out your hand, offering it to him.   
Mirrus beamed as he took your hand.   
You lead the way, singing away to yourself as Mirrus stole glances at you whenever he could.   
He vowed to always take your hand and follow your song. He would always follow his songbird.


End file.
